Butterfly diagrams are a solution for providing users with multi-dimensional views of their data. In conventional systems, static displays are limited to only 2 planar dimensions (i.e., x- and y-axes). This may make it difficult for users to consider and manipulate data in additional dimensions. For example, mediums such as computer screens, whiteboards, and printed paper offer no easy or intuitive way to manipulate data beyond their traditional 2 dimensional physical form factor.